


Surprisingly Similar Stories: Ecco the Dolphin and Shadow of the Colossus

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Gen, Meta, Microfic, Surprisingly Similar Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Just for fun, can we describe the stories of these games in a way that makes them sound similar despite their wildly different executions?We sure can!
Kudos: 9





	Surprisingly Similar Stories: Ecco the Dolphin and Shadow of the Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted with minor edits from a Tumblr post made on October 22, 2018.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I was inspired by the "Surprisingly Similar Stories" Just For Fun game over at TV Tropes, so hat-tip there.

So our protagonist goes up to an absurdly powerful ancient being and says, “Hello, ancient and absurdly powerful being!”

“Hello, very small creature," the being replies. "You seem interesting.”

“Maybe I am. You see, I have journeyed for many, many days to come see you in this inaccessible place, for I was told you’re the only one who can help me save someone I love.”

“Well, that’s cool, but unfortunately I can’t just now. I’m not at my full power because parts of me are missing. But if you can help me restore myself, then I can help you save them. It’s going to be a long, difficult quest.”

“Deal.”

Later, it comes to pass that things are more complicated regarding the backstory than it initially seems.

Later still, the absurdly powerful ancient being is put back together and uses their power to uphold their part of the bargain.

...Am I describing _Shadow of the Colossus_ or the first _Ecco the Dolphin_ game?


End file.
